360 degree holographic imaging, also known as 3D holographic imaging, is based on the principle that a truncated (or a frustum of) four-sided pyramid or four-sided prismoid (i.e., truncated quadrangular pyramid) is made of a transparent material, images on a display screen can be reflected through a transparent material surface, and thus a viewer can watch free floating images in the tapered space of the four-sided pyramid or the four-sided prismoid from either side, and the viewer can watch 3D phantom display effect by only naked eyes without wearing any viewing device, resulting in excellent visual impact, with a strong sense of depth.
However, the related art holographic display device usually includes a quadrangular pyramid or a four-sided prismoid enclosed by four pieces of holographic film, and a display screen is supported by fixed support rods. Although this structure can obtain holographic stereoscopic images, it is very inconvenient to carry. Therefore, it is currently only used in exhibitions.